A coaxial wire is used to transmit high-frequency signals. Such a coaxial wire includes a coaxial wiring device in which a wire formed of a conductor is provided inside a coaxial tube formed of grooves provided in a first member and a second member and high-frequency signals are transmitted. Patent Literature 1 to 3 disclose examples of the coaxial wiring device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a resonator including a signal input/output line, a first resonating part, a second resonating part, and a first connecting line and formed in a coplanar plane circuit having ground conductors 105 on both sides thereof.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a band-rejection filter that includes a plurality of dividing members in which a first groove and a second groove are formed, the first groove extending in a pipe axial direction and forming a waveguide, and the second groove connected to the first groove and forming a resonator, and a metallic plate arranged between the plurality of dividing members, in which the metallic plate includes an adjusting unit for adjusting filter characteristics in a part corresponding to the second groove.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a coaxial wiring device in which a wire formed of a conductor is formed inside a coaxial tube formed of grooves provided in a first member and a second member and high-frequency signals are transmitted.